


Sven in the Weapons Closet

by VicDJ203



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Gay Sex, Gay Stickmen (Henry Stickmin), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:29:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicDJ203/pseuds/VicDJ203
Summary: Sven finds out Burt's secret, which leads Sven to a new experience.
Relationships: Burt Curtis/Sven Svensson
Kudos: 30





	Sven in the Weapons Closet

**Author's Note:**

> -NSFW WARNING-
> 
> Just in case

I, Sven, am a valued member of the Toppats! Even the our leader, Henry, has great respect for me. There's always been teasing in the clan but one member seems to favor teasing me specifically.

Burt Curtis. The mad man has been pranking me for weeks! Teasing is one thing, but these pranks make it seem like he has NO respect for my authority! I mean, he's just head of communications. It's a title that deserves respect, yes, but he's getting a big head.

Why is it only me? It's not like I get on his nerves, at least not on purpose. If I'm such a problem, he should say something! I'm starting to think something else is going on. Maybe he took a bet or something. You know what, I'm gonna go talk to him!

I enter his office but he's not there. Guess I'll wait. Hmmmm… What's Al's camera doing in here? I notice the strap is caught in the drawer below it, like the drawer closed on it by accident. I decide to open the drawer and- what?! There's… pictures of me…? I remember Al taken some of these but others are taken from strange angles. They aren't as… professional as Al's. Is Burt taking pictures of me?

"What are you doing, Sven?" Burt comes back from his break.

I drop the pictures and close the drawer as quick as I can!

"Oh, you found the pictures." He says with no expression in his voice.

"Burt, why are dere pictures of me in your desk?"

"Cause I like you. I was gonna tell you about it when I was ready but since you're here…" He takes a sip from his coffee.

He says it like it's no big deal. It has to be though! Is THIS why he's been teasing me? Why is he so calm?!

"Hey Sven…" Burt gets closer to me and puts his cup on his desk.  
"I wanna show you something."

He grabs my hand. I feel hot in the face. W-What is happening?!

"O-Oki" I say without thinking.

What's he gonna show me? Is it what I think? Why am I… excited? This is really unprofessional of me, but I follow him. He takes me to a half empty weapons closet. He then lets go of my hand and shows me… a rifle…? A rifle. That's what he wanted to show me?! He got a new scope on and and seems very proud. I feel red, both out of frustration and embarrassment. I was so excited to see his- what am I even thinking?! I don't why I was suddenly so thrilled at the idea of him making love to me. I shouldn't be thinking like that about coworkers!

The idiot goes on about that damn rifle. I can't take this! I grab him and kiss him hard. Once I let go, I feel VERY hot. I look away from him, I hope he's not gonna complain to anyone. I-

He kisses me back. He even drops that rifle and grabs both my hands. My heart is pounding!

"I want you." The words slip out of my mouth. I feel like im on fire! Burt smiles and it nearly gives me a heart attack. I start shaking when his hands touch my waist. This IS what I wanted, but I'm still scared! I've never done it with a guy before! Burt presses his hand on my back and pushes me against the wall. I moan loudly as my chest hits the wall. I hear him unzip his pants and it makes me hard. I take mine off and wait eagerly for him.

He enters me and whoa… maybe it's just my lack of experience but he's BIG! He's a little rough too. Maybe I should tell him I'm a beginner. Oh god… He's rubbing my arms and breathing in my ear. It's so hot! I feel like I'm drenched in sweat.  
Oh… GYAAAAAHHH! 

I came already? Aw, I was hoping that would last a little longer.

"I'm not done yet." Burt bends me over and re-enters me.

He's rough and forceful. I love it! It hurts but I don't want him to stop! I keep cumming and he keeps going!

"I love you, Burt!" I scream.

He cums inside me and finally stops. 

"Haaaaahhh…" I fall to the floor, happy and exhausted.

I hear Burt putting his pants back on. I'm too tired to do the same or even move.

"Let me know if you wanna do that again. Nothing really goes on in my department anyways so I'm free whenever."

I gather my strength and give him a thumbs up. He leave and makes sure to close the door behind him. Wow… That was so… Great! I definitely need a shower, I feel gross but in a good way I guess…? I can't wait to spend time with Burt. I hope im not just a sex toy to him. Although, I might not be completely opposed to that. 

I regain my strength and breath, put my pants back on, and head for the showers. After a quick wash up, I go to see Burt again. He's at his desk like usual.

"Hey Burt, I was wondering if you'd like to-"

"Yes."

"You did not let meh finish."

"Oh, sorry. I just assumed you were gonna ask me out."

"I am! I love you and wanta spend time with you."

"Hehe, was I really that good?"

"It's not JUS that."

"Well my answer is still yes. We can do a heist together or something."

I give a big smile. This is all happening pretty fast but we've known each other for awhile. I wasn't even sure if Burt saw me as a friend before now but I'm super excited to have him as my boyfriend!

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I'm a horny bitch and no I regret nothing.
> 
> I think I did better with my Regi and Righty fic tho


End file.
